


Море без солнца

by Disk_D



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, weird gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 стословников по "Sunless Sea": забинтованный капитан по имени Пибоди и его проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Капитан и Albino Tinkerer

Пибоди много раз пытался воспроизвести звук его настоящего имени, больше всего похожий на щелкающее повизгивание, но его штатный механик или качал головой, или растопыривал усы, видимо сдерживая смех - он был застенчив и никогда не стал бы смеяться вслух. Еще он никогда не заговаривал первым, охотно отзывался на "альбиноса" и пестовал видавшие виды механизмы корабля лучше, чем это делал до него механик-человек. Пожалуй, думал Пибоди, наблюдая, как Альбинос вылезает из прорехи в трубе, - за спину закинута отвертка в половину его размером, в зубах зажат конец медного кабеля, - пожалуй, пора бы адмиралу перестать пренебрежительно относиться к вестям с острова Пигмонт.


	2. Капитан, Albino Tinkerer и корабельные покупки в Лондоне

Пибоди был убежден, что в Лондоне ни на кого не смотрят с удивлением, ибо Утопший Левиафан привечал всех существ, что искали приют в его недрах, но капитан с забинтованными, как у колониста, лицом и белым раттусом на плече все-таки вызывал косые взгляды.  
\- Экзотично, - протянул мистер Кэрроу, показывая расхваленную торпедную сеть. - Обычно выбирают мышек с крыльями. От маскотов должна быть _польза._  
\- От "торпедок" тоже, - Альбинос опытным взглядом окинул ячейки. - А про твою этого не скажешь. Рассказать, почему?  
Пибоди был убежден, что на торговой улице никому не делают скидок, но город мало считался с его убеждениями.


	3. Капитан и пейзаж

Команда "Орфея" повидала многое – некоторым их историям не поверили бы даже в Университете. Но сейчас они все притихли, и, застыв на своих местах, как один подняли головы.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Пибоди растерянно, выйдя на палубу, но никто ему не ответил. - Огни вверх!  
Корабль шел под огромной естественной аркой; у свода ее гнездились летучие мыши, и их заунывные визги разносились далеко над водой. Огни "Орфея" доходили до сводов редким рассеянным светом, тревожа гнезда и высвечивая длинные, белые, загнутые наросты допотопной, исполинской величины, уходящие к сводам тверди вверху и теряющиеся внизу в глубинах морских.  
Они плыли сквозь чьи-то кости.


	4. Капитан и Фиби, сестра с Хантерс Кип

Он приводил свой корабль на Хантерс Кип, чтобы пообедать с сестрами и послушать их истории, отличающиеся так же, как сами сестры отличались друг от друга. Истории Фиби были стремительными, легкими и веселыми – тетушки, поросята, интриги, старые сундуки, - порождения поверхности, а не глубин Антерзее.  
Теперь Фиби молча, как тень, глядела на него с другого конца стола кают-компании - отражение его самого, замотанная бинтами фигура. Ему досталось от солнца, ее сжег огонь, и у каждого из них, кроме чужих, была и своя история. Но они обедали в молчании, и впервые за всю жизнь тишина казалась Пибоди удобнее и правильнее, чем рассказы.


	5. Капитан и высокий уровень ужаса

\- Последний бочонок топлива залили!  
\- Если и дальше будем идти без носовых огней...  
\- Кэп, что с едой? Ребята уже готовы жрать друг друга.  
Пибоди, скорчившись, зажав уши руками, сидел на полу капитанской каюты. Вокруг стояли зажженные лампы; их огоньки смыкались в бесполезную защитную фигуру.  
Добраться бы до Лондона! Сияющие огнями улицы, шум исполинских паровых турбин, говор тысячи тысяч глоток - все это мигом бы его исцелило. Он смог бы спать, и его кошмары вновь стали бы ручными, и щупальца теней перестали бы ползти у него под кожей.  
Но на многие мили вокруг тянулись лишь тьма и соленые воды.


End file.
